plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beghouled Twist
'-Upgrades-' (1000 sun) (500 sun) (250 sun) |Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Zombiquarium |after = Big Trouble Little Zombie}} :Not to be confused with Beghouled Blitz from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Beghouled Twist is a Plants vs. Zombies-themed mini-game version based on another PopCap game, Bejeweled Twist. It is present in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. The objective is to make 75 matches by twisting nearby plants clockwise to make groups of three or more of the same plant in a row before the zombies get to the player's house. Like Beghouled, a crater will appear in the space where a plant gets eaten. Craters can only be filled/removed by spending 200 sun. Icons Twist PC.png|PC icon Twist Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Twist DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Beghouled Twist iPad.png|iPad icon Twist ios.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon Strategies The mechanics of the game are very similar to Beghouled, except that the player will need to twist or rotate their plants, instead of switching them. This mechanic can be struggling with beginners. Like Beghouled, the game starts with plants already covering the entire lawn, which cannot be dug up since there is no Shovel and it is Night, but there are no graves. Also, the player starts out with basic plants, but can purchase Repeaters, Tall-nuts, and Fume-shrooms to replace/upgrade the Peashooters, Wall-nuts, and Puff-shrooms, respectively. The player gains sun by making matches. Matches can be made by twisting and rotating four adjacent plants indicated by a circle with arrows to create groups of three or more of the same plant next to each other. The plants will then disappear, and more will slide down to take their place. The player will get a certain amount of sun depending on how many plants were in the pair; three yields 25 sun and four yields 50 sun. Making matches will sometimes trigger a chain reaction, where the plants that slide down end up forming matches by themselves which is an advantage to getting more sun. The player should try to match Puff-shrooms/Fume-shrooms, Wall-nuts/Tall-nuts, and Magnet-shrooms at the back, as they will otherwise be of no use whatsoever. Note that, like Beghouled, there are no Lawn Mowers or Garden Rakes, so if a single zombie gets past the player's defenses, they will lose. It is best to upgrade the Puff-shrooms to Fume-shrooms and Peashooters to Repeaters before you upgrade the Wall-nuts to Tall-nuts because Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts can drop anywhere and never always right in the leftmost column (not the column the Zombies come from). If the mechanics of the game are confusing, clicking around randomly also works, unlike in Beghouled (since Beghouled doesn't have a twisting mechanic, therefore you can't click around randomly). Related achievements Gallery Zombie Yeti Beghouled Twist.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Beghouled Twist Beghouled Twist.JPG|By Beghouled Twist PowerStar856190.png|By ZN723-Beghouled Twist.png|By BT 1.png|By BT 2.png|50 matches BT 3.png|5 matches to go! BT C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Video Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Mini Games - Beghouled Twist (Game Pack 5 - Unlocked for 50,000 coins) Ep.100|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Beghouled Twist Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *The maximum number of plants in the matches the player can make is five, while it is seven in Beghouled. **It may be possible to make a match of six. However, if three groups of two of the same plant were close and two matches (keeping the match apart) were made by moving one plant, and they were to be united. ***Note that unlike Bejeweled Twist, the player must make a twist that makes a match, has no multiplier meter, cannot match six plants (doing this in Bejeweled Twist creates a Supernova gem), and the player gets sun instead of points. ***It is unknown how much sun a match of six would be worth. *The scrapped achievement pertaining to this mini-game, Sultan of Spin, is a reference to the final rank in Bejeweled Twist of the same name. See also *Beghouled *Sultan of Spin How would you rate Beghouled Twist's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Night mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags